Anime Wonderland
by BlueStar1937
Summary: Warning: May cause you to fall off your chair and laugh till you cry. Liz and me end in up in Anime Wonderland need I say more?


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story except Liz and myself. The idea belongs to me through J I do not own D. Gray Man, Death Note, Fruits Basket, Kuroshitsuji, or Vampire Knight. Please enjoy the story!

Anime Wonderland

It started out like any other night. I got ready for bed and hoped I would not wake up in the middle of the night to see my crazy sister looming over me. She does it make sure if I turn into a zombie she is ready to smash my head. That is why I forbid her keeping a bat in the room. Crazy sister is going to kill me one day! But that is not what I am writing to tell you. No I am writing this to tell you about a strange dream I had involving my friend Liz and me.

Liz and I were in a large building with several levels packed full of manga, anime, and anything involving those two things. Amazed we wandered around till it set in where we were and what was around us. With grins that threatened to crack our faces we went crazy reading, watching, and trying on things. It was so much fun! Till at one point I looked up from reading a new volume of Kuroshitsuji and saw a pair of twitching red rabbit ears. The ears were moving down an aisle a way from us. Confused I turned toward Liz poking her in the shoulder till she turned toward me.

"Hey Liz. Liz! Did you just see a pair of red rabbit ears going by?"

Looking at me with wide eyes she said, "No but lets follow them!" With a grim on her face she grabbed my arm. We started stalking the strange being when suddenly! The unseen person broke out into a run! Shocked we started running after them.

"Wait come back! We didn't mean to scare you!"

In the middle of our chase the person disappeared making us stop our chase to look around to see where they went. Next thing we knew there was no longer any floor beneath us. Screaming we grabbed onto each other tight thinking that we were about to go falling several stories down since we were on the very top floor. Screaming and waiting for death we didn't notice that there was something under our feet. Till we smelt the smell of a forest. We quickly backed away from each other to stare at was around us. It was a place only one could imagine. We were in Wonderland!

With wide eyes we tried to take everything in. Then turning to each other with wide grins growing on our faces we burst out into side clutching laughter.

"Why are we laughing?" I was finally able to get out through my mad laughter after several minutes passed by.

"I don't know. We should stop." Liz said.

So we tried to calm down and finally succeeded after a few more minutes of the seemly unstoppable laughter. Once calm we began walking down a blue path that must of appeared when were caught up in laughing. I glanced at Liz and noticed she was still wearing one of the cosplay costumes were had been trying on before we started chasing the mysteries person. She was wearing black boots almost to her knees, black and blue stripped leggings, a blue dress, a white apron with black designs on it, and a blue ribbon tied in her hair. She looked kind of like Alice which I found ironical since we were in Wonderland. The idea made me giggle catching Liz's attention. With a confused look she turned toward me.

"Why are you giggling? Do you still have the laughing bug?"

with a amused look I pointed toward her clothes saying, "Look at what you are wearing. You look like Alice from Wonderland which we are cuttently in."

Looking down at herself she gasped, "You are right! But look at yourself as well." She looked up smiling at me.

Looking down at myself I noticed I was wearing something similar to her but it was purple and black and the designs were different on my apron.

"Do I have anything in my hair? I can't remember if I put anything on my head."

"Yes. Your hair is curled with a purple ribbon in it. You look so cute!" Liz started squealing.

"Curled? I don't remember doing that but okay. But purple is awesome!" I started squealing as well.

We started laughing again so hard that we didn't notice the dark clouds gathering till there was a loud clap of thunder. The sudden sound made us scream and we began running around in our panic like a bunch of chickens with their heads cut off. But of course we were a lot more beautiful and graceful in our running than chickens are.

During our frantic running around I noticed something falling from the sky. What was it? I don't know what it was but it heading straight toward Liz! I started running straight toward her with the intent to save her causing her to stop and stare at me in confusion.

"Why are you running toward me in slow motion?"

"I am trying to make it dramatic!"

Liz just shoke her head at me in till we heard a noise from above that was dieatly not thunder. The thing that had been falling fell right into Liz's arms! Shocked we stared at a small person with white hair holding a teddy bear. We had a starring contest with the stranger till Liz finally recognized who the person was and began screaming in pure happiness.

"OMG! Near! Its Near! Look its Near!"

I just blinked my eyes at her wondering if her face was going to crack into two with how large her smile was. "Um okay?"

Liz just kept screaming and jumping around with the now identified Near. Poor Near looked scared out of his mind and he should be. I winced remembering what Liz is like in moments like this. Running out of ideas to calm her down after three hours I pulled out a chocolate bar as a last resort. Next thing I know I was starring at the now clear pretty blue sky and near was a several feet away trying to get his back after being deprived of air for so long. And where was Liz? She was off to the side devouring the poor chocolate bar. I could practilly hear it crying for help. Yup. It was official. She is definaly obsessed with chocolate.

Several chocolate bars late Liz was finally calm but a little upset since Near had escaped while she had been attacking innocent chocolate.

"Hey. It is okay. I bet there is a lot more interesting things and people we are going to find here. I mean it is Wonderland!" I said trying to cheer her up with a smile.

"Yeah you are right. Let's keep going."

Continuing along the same blue path from before. After an hour of walking we started to hear some noises from up ahead. As we got closer we noticed the path stopped at a gate. Standing at the gate we both looked at each other silently agreeing to open the gate and see what was beyond. Nothing could prepare us for what we saw behind that gate.

First thing we saw were trees upside down floating with candles sitting on the roots to give light. Excited yells made us snap our attention away from the unguire lanterns to only have our eyes widen in surprise. At a long table were sitting all of our friends and some people we could not see clearly. Our friends were smiling and gesturing at us to come closer. Coming closer were finally able to see what looked like a tea party set out on the table. Glancing at the people that were around our friends I noticed something odd.

"Liz! Is it just me but do the other people look like characters from Fruits Basket?"

"It is not just you. They really are there."

Kyo the cat was sitting at one end of the table dressed like the Mad Hatter. At the other end sat Kagura the boar dressed like the March Hare. Yuki the rat sat in the middle surrounded by our friends dressed like what he is. A cute mouse! But he was asleep and had some butter jam smeared on his nose.

"Hello! I am Kyo the Mad Hatter!" Kyo said with uncharactistic large grin. He pointed to Kagura and introduced her, "Her name is Kagura the March Hare!"

"Uh….hi?" Liz said.

"OMG! This is awesome!" I exclaimed in excitement.

An amused Kyo said, "Please sit down dear guests."

Our friends suddenly stopped poking Yuki to shake their heads no to us. Mouthing, "Don't sit down or you will never get up again."

Confused we just looked at each other then turned to Kyo.

"Uh…Sorry but we can't. WE are on a queat. Maybe next time."

We rushed away like animals set free from a zoo. The last thing we heard was Kyo screaming, "Wait! Oh great I put honey on my seat to! Now we are all stuck!"

We were running so fast that we didn't pay attention to the fact we were no longer on the path. That was in till I ran smack into a tree.

"You really need to get new glasses." Liz said stopping after noticing I was not next to her anymore but on the ground dazed. With her hands on her hips she said, "That is the fouthteenth time this week you have run into a tree and it is only Tuesday!"

"Yeah I know. Wait Liz where are we?" I looked around us no longer able to see the path we had been on till the accident with the Mad Hatter.

"We are in Wonderland of course!"

"No! I know that but we are not on the path anymore!"

Looking at each other with terrified faces we started wailing. Grabbing each other we yelled, "We are lost in Wonderland!"

A few hours later of wandering around we were tired when suddenly a handsome long hair Japanese guy appeared out of no where! And were those cat ears and tail on him? He didn't look very happy but more like furious as he pointed a katana at us. A very sharp katana that could chop us up into little pieces.

"What are you doing in my forest." he growled at us.

Liz looked mad and glared at the guy because it had been hours since she had some chocolate. Maybe if she hadn't eaten them all in the beginning of the story she would be in a better mood. Oh well on with the story!

"You look here mister I-look-like-a-girl!" The guys eyes widen. "We have been lost in this forest for days!""Hours." I quietly whispered.

"Whatever! Hours. We just want to get the heck out of this forest and find some freaking chocolate! So we can continue our quest!"

"Uh…Liz? I think the guy is Kanda Yuu." Scared for myself and Kanda knowing what Liz iss capable of when she was like this. I tried to calm her down.

"Yes. I am Kanda and I am not a girl you crazy weird person!"

If looks could set people on fire then Liz and I would be burned to ashes under Kanda's glare. But it didn't stop Liz! She was glaring right back. Signing I interrupted their glaring match.

"Hey Kanda since its forest can you please help us get out of here?"

"Why should I help you." He glared at me causing Liz to go berserk and attempt to strangle him. Holding her back I smiled at him, "If you help us the sooner we will leave your forest and stop bothering you. Unless you want us to stay here forever?" He glanced at Liz and turned away snorting. Was that fear I saw? Nah! The great Kanda scared? Can't be.

"Fine. But you better not get lost in here again or I will chop you up with Mugen!"

"Okay! Thanks!" I smiled brightly brushing off the threat. While Liz on the other hand kept trying to kill everything with her glare. She needed chocolate. And soon!

A few hours later we were still lost! Kanda was getting more irritated and Liz was still glaring at everything. Mainly Kanda.

"I thought this was your forest Mr. Kanda." Liz smirked.

Mad Kanda snapped at her, "Shut up! It is dark out!"

"I figured it out! You're the Cheshire Cat huh Kanda?" I smiled at him brightly trying to avoid a fight between the two.

"Yeah I am."

Kanda was nice to me some what because I was the only thing holding Liz back from tearing him to shreds in her rage from lack of her favorite treat. Oh what fun!

"Are you sure you have no more chocolate? Did you check carefully?"

Liz begged me again for the 20th time that hour.

Signing I said, "I'll check again." Digging through my pockets and bag I felt something smooth. Could it be? Yes! It was! A bite sized chocolate bar! Finally we could calm the monster!

"Excuse me. I am not a monster. Now hand over the chocolate and no one will get hurt." Liz glared at me hissing like a snake.

"Okay, okay! Here take it." I threw the bar terrified of her biting me in her attempt to get it. In excitement she ran to catch it and started munching happily on it.

"Is she always like that?" Kanda asked while staring at her a little afraid but trying to hide it.

"Only when she has gone awhile sober."

"Let's just get out of here before she gets like that again."

"Agreed. Come on Liz. Time to go."

"Okay!" Liz said happily skipping behind. Thank goodness I found that chocolate.

Two days later we were finally free from Kanda's forest! Yay! We both started kissing the ground then got grossed out and stopped.

"Don't ever enter the forest again. Understand?" Kanda of course glared at us.

"Don't worry we wont! We would like to live." We both said smiling innocently.

"Che." was all he said as he disappeared back into the forest.

"Hope he doesn't get lost." I said.

"Yeah. I mean who gets lost in their own forest?" Liz questioned.

"Kanda." We both said then started laughing.

"Hehehe! At least I got some pictures of Kanda sleeping!" I giggled.

Liz just smiled rolling her eyes.

So we continued our quest of finding the person with red rabbit ears. Soon we came upon a meadow of beautiful flowers with a puppy in the middle? Looking closer we noticed it was a small person white hair, a red mark over his left eye, and white puppy ears and tail. It was Allen! And he was chasing butterflies.

"So…So cute!" I screamed running and grabbing him.

He smiled up at me, "I am Allen!" He started licking my cheek making me giggling.

"So cute! Must keep!"

"Can I keep him Liz? Please? I'll take good care of him. I promise!" I begged her with both Allen and me giving her puppy eyes.

She sweat dropped, "Fine you can keep him."

"Yay!" Allen and I cheered.

An hour later Liz, Allen, and I were back on the path after eating lunch. I was carrying Allen on my shoulder since he was so small. After a while we neared a thorn patch where strange noises were coming from it. Staring at each other confused we slowly moved closer and were amazed at what we saw.

There was a person the same size as Allen maybe slightly bigger with white hair and purple eyes. He was frowning and was trying to cut his way out of the thorns with a sword. It was Zero! Liz squealed and steeped into the patch trying to keep her dress from ripping. I followed behind her with Allen. Zero didn't notice us because he was so busy giving me the chance to take his sword while Liz grabbed him. We saved him from the thorns and went back to the path. He looked shocked at first then got mad. He started struggling screaming to let him go. Liz just laughed and put him on her shoulder.

"We just saved you. It is okay." We both said till he calmed down somewhat. Still a little mad about being carried but let Liz carry him. We continued traveling and after a while both Allen and Zero fell asleep. After days of travel we finally saw in the distance red rabbit ears!

With wide eyes we raced forward. Our running woke up Allen and Zero who liked to take naps while we carried them. They started yelling at us to go faster to catch the person. We had explained to them our quest before and they wanted to help any way they could. The started to get closer and were able to see that the person hair was red like his ears. He suddenly turned and we could see that his one eye was bright green while the other was covered with an eye patch. We all knew who it was. It was Lavi!

Excited we ran even faster as Lavi just smiled a sad smile. Our fingers almost touched him when the next thing we know we were falling. The last thing we saw was Zero and Allen being held by Lavi. They were smiling sadly and Allen looked on the verger of crying. They said they would miss us and to come back again soon.

"We will! We promise we will come back and visit again. Next time it will be a tea party but no honey on the seats. Hear that Kyo?" We both shouted as we fell into who knows where.

Suddenly I woke up sitting at my desk with my head laying on top of my opened sketch book. Looking down at it I saw with wide shocked eyes that the book was full of pictures of Liz and mines adventure in Wonderland. Smiling I closed the book and went back to bed. Knowing it would not be the last time we would go to Wonderland and that many adventures await us ahead.


End file.
